dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Trigon
Trigon is Raven's demonic father and Arella's husband. He is an inter-dimensional demon who sought to take over the universe. He is widely considered one of the most powerful and impure villains of the entire series. He also serves as Raven's arch-nemesis. "Go forth and conquer. One by one, worlds shall fall, until every being in this entire dimension bows down to worship Trigon the Terrible!" :—Trigon. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "The Gem was born of evil's fire, The Gem shall be his portal, He comes to claim, he comes to sire, The end of all things mortal!"'' :—The prophecy of Trigon's return. All that is truly known of Trigon is that he is the manifestation of pure evil. Bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone (even including his own child) in order to achieve his ends. Deceptive and cunning, Trigon is capable of subtly manipulating even the sharpest of minds, such as Deathstroke, into doing his bidding and fooling them into believing his sincerity. He disguised himself as a human male and married Arella, Raven's mother and became a citizen of Azarath. However, after he consummated with her, he abandoned her rather than make her his queen. Much like his minion, Deathstroke, the only person for whom Trigon looks out is himself. He cares nothing for Raven, Arella or Deathstroke, and uses all three of them in order to achieve world domination and destroy the entire Earth. His evil nature and lack of concern for anyone else caused him to be hated by his daughter, Raven. She channeled her hatred in to restore her age and kill Trigon. It is unclear whether or not he still exerts any sort of influence on her. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Arella (ex-fiance) *Raven (daughter) Neutral *Deathstroke Rivals Enemies *Humans *Thanagarians *Amazonians Powers, Weapons and Abilities Trigon wielded vast magical and energy manipulation abilities to an uncertain though incredibly high extent. Trigon was also highly cunning and gifted with words, to the point of forcing Raven to give in to him after endlessly mentally tormenting her by preventing her from meditating and insisting that she is corrupt within and cannot hide her corruption forever. His physical manifestation was a form of enormous strength and durability, making him extremely difficult to harm or weaken without great skill and willpower. Trigon had enough power to destroy entire dimensions, as he did with the realm of Azarath and nearly so with "Earth-T", the reality of the Teen Titans. Trigon can also produce and control flaming demon creatures, capable of high-speed flight and the ability to generate and control fire at will to serve as his personal army. Trigon also possesses extremely powerful magical sensory abilities through his four eyes that enable him to be aware of nearly everything that occurs; a power which is near that of virtual omniscience. Trigon was able to reshape the surface of the planet and turn all its inhabitants—human, animal, plant and superhuman—into stone statues. He was able to unleash bursts of energy, raise energy shields potent enough to withstand a direct blast of his own dark energy with no damage, seal the four Titans in a sphere of red energy which paralyzed them and negated the use of their powers, and could create a "dark side" model of any creature to serve him as his minion. He could also create portals to any place in the universe in one simple gesture. He could bring the dead back to life as a servant under his control by placing a symbol called the Mark of Scath on the corpse's which, not only brought the person back to life, but gave them powers. Trigon was also capable of removing such powers at will from any one of his minions. Physical Abilities Powers Abilities List of Powers and Abilities *Portal Generation *Demonic Magic, *Transformation, *High Endurance, *Superhuman Strength *Red Energy Control *Omnipresent *Trickery *Evil Generation, *Ability Bestowal *Ability Augmentation *Resurrection *Power Removing, *Minion Generation, *Dimension Ruling *Darkness Manipulation *Elemental Control/Manipulation *God-like Pyrokinesis *God-like Thermokinesis *Creation of fire-demons *Ability Absorption & Draining Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Synopsis See also * Cult of Trigon * Legions of Hell External links *Trigon ''Wikipedia *Trigon DC Database Trivia Trigon uses heat vision like Superman. Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Super Strength Category:Reality Warpers Category:Underworld Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Darkness Manipulation